Prodigal Child
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: This is a Future Fic about A fight between Wufei and teenaged daugther with tragic conquesnces read it and please reveiw it


Prodigal child   
by Finmagik   


Wufei looked at her, he couldn't believe his own daughter could be so-so disagreeable and so foolish! When she had been small, she adored him and he her. But now as she grew older she became more competious, she fought with more and more didn't she know he only wanted what was right for her? HE knew what was the best for her. 

"Dad are you listening?" She bellowed.   
"I can't believe you went into that party and did that!? You had no right! It'd so unfair and embarrassing!" She said her dark as her dark eyes flash with anger. 

"How can you say that it was embarrassing, when I see my own daughter covered by that boy! Do you know what boys to young woman, do you know what they are thinking?" 

"Maybe I want them to do that!" She called back, raven hair flying around her face. 

"You have no idea what your saying!" Wufei snapped back. 

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and that 'boy' you pulled off of me was Billy and I love him!" She pleaded. 

"Your to young for love!" He shouted. 

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore!" She cried in her last defense. 

"Your my child, and as long you live under my roof, You'll do as I say!" Wufei retorted. "Your grounded for a month you shall not leave this house expect for school which your mother or I will drive you. You are not to talk with that boy!" 

She turned and sulked upstairs.   
"Don't you think you were a little hard with her?" Sally asked as he laid down in bed beside her. 

"Love, how does she even know what that is, she's only seventeen, just a girl how can she say that?" Wufei continued not noticing Sally. 

"You were younger then her when you married your first wife her namesake and when you became a Gundam pilot." Sally added. 

"But those where different situations woman! First I never choose to get married. I had to be pilot the valuable things were at stake!" 

"I know I can't change your mind on this, your stubborn. But remember Wufei, she is your daughter and is just as stubborn as you are. If your to harsh, she may just lash out, and both of you could get hurt." Sally added but Wufei wasn't listening he already had drifted off to sleep. 

Two weeks had past since the fight with Mei. She hadn't acted up again, she obeyed her parents, but did so with a surly attitude. When one day Wufei received a call from the school during work: "Hello, is this Mr. Chang?" 

"Yes." 

"Your Daughter Meirain, didn't come to school today is she sick?" 

"WHAT!? That's impossible I drove her to the building myself! I saw her walk into the school building check your records!" 

"We did Mr. Chang, she didn't attend any of her classes." Wufei was stunned.   
When they got home from work, they found the note in her room. It explained that she loved Billy and she left with him because they didn't approve. After reading this Sally cried. Wufei on the other hand said nothing. She had deliberately disobeyed him, his only daughter disgraced him. When she came back he he would ground her for year!   
The days, turned into weeks, the weeks months and still she did not come home. The tension in the house was horrible. Often Sally and Wufei would have loud shouting fights. Wufei looked at the pictures h had there she was his sipping image she looked so happy as a child nothing but pigtails and smiles.   
She looked so happy standing beside him SHe had been such an good girl, such a smart girl, such a strong girl. He had given her everything: a home, food, shelter, a cultural education and love. Still She had to go out and disobey him for some stranger! Some boy she had met at a party! How could she be so capricious, his own daughter hadn't he raised her better than that? 

It was January when the doorbell rang, Sally went to answer it and gasped. "Hello...mother..." Mei stood there looking pale, half starved, sick. Sally didn't ask any questions but wrapped her arms around Mei. Wufei ahd nothing to say to the his daughter, he looked her over with contempt and distaste, she was silent towards him. Sally slowly lead Mei up the stairs to her bed, when she came Wufei was waiting: "How could you let that back into our house!" 

"That is your daughter! Aren't you happy she returned?" 

"No. She stopped being my daughter when she disobeyed me and ran away." 

"I can't believe you Wufei." Sally glared at him. 

Wufei would have liked to kick Mei out, but Sally wouldn't stand for it and he knew it. He wasn't planning on going through hell with Sally, having the girl back keep her happy. But it was odd all Meiren did was stay in her room. Sally grew worried an instead on taking the girl to the doctors and forcing Wufei to come along. 

"Well what is the diagnosis?" Sally asked. 

"It's not good." The doctor shook his head. "It's a sexually Transmitted Disease, in the early stages its quite curable. But your daughter is far past the early stages. There's not much we can do for her at this point." 

So, not only disobeyed him, But became a whore as well! His beautiful, sweet daughter befouling herself. Wufei was disgusted, he told Sally himself on the way home. Sally would have to pay for the hospital room herself and she did. 

It was a week later, Mei was growing weaker and weaker in the hospital room, Sally had taken time off work to be near her. Wufei was alone and he decided to take a walk. Then he spotted someone he knew: Billy, the boy She had been making out with at the party, the boy she'd run away with, him. Rag grew inside him, he reached out and attacked Billy, he kept on hitting and punching angrily.   
"THIS IS FOR TURNING MY DAUGHTER INTO A WHORE!" 

"Whoa, wait Mister I didn't Mei was like totally faithful." 

"What about you?" He asked holding Billy buy the Collar. 

"Well, ya know a man got a be man, I can't keep to one woman-" Billy didn't get to Finnish what saying as Wufei kneed him in the groin. 

Wufei began to walk away, Billy, how dare he, touch his daughter let alone do something as horrifying as he had done.   
"Hey, I haven't seen Mei since that fight we had a month ago, how is she?" Billy asked. 

Wufei turned to Billy: "She's dying." And walked away. 

Wufei didn't know why, but he had to visit Mei's hospital room. He saw her laying there her breathing was shallow, she looked incredibly delicate, fragile. Her pupils were dialed and she was sweating heavily in the midst of a fever. She turned to to "Sir, sir." She spoke in a small voice. 

"Yes." He answered drawing near. 

"Have you seen my father?" She asked, obviously dillutional, in that little vice like she was a child again. He didn't speak he just watched her. "He's teaching me the Chinese, alphabet and I hate to late for a lesson. He's so wise, he knows everything. And he's so strong.. I never feel scared when I'm with him. He wouldn't want me too." She stopped, then smiled. "I love my father....and ya know what he, he-" She never finished her eyes closed, her breathing stopped.   
"He loves you too." Wufei added giving a kiss to her forehead. 

~FIN~ 

[I don't know how good this is I Wrote in one day on a whim, don't be afriad to tell me ti's trash if it is] 


End file.
